


World War Z Germany

by Sugarino



Category: World War Z - Max Brooks
Genre: Gen, German, Germany, Interview, Story, Zombie Apocalypse, after war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarino/pseuds/Sugarino
Summary: A short interview with someone who survived the war from Germany.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	World War Z Germany

**Author's Note:**

> A story made by her GF on WWZ. Posted on this account for her!

**Kiel, Schleswig Holstein, Germany**

**My host, Erwin Von Braun, is quietly enjoying his schnitzel sandwich at the outdoor cafe he has chosen as our meeting place. After swallowing his bite of food, he speaks to me.**

The Progno Plan established two main safe zones in the north and south. The northern safe zone was the strip of land behind the North Sea-Baltic Sea Canal. The southern safe zone was the Bavarian Alps. This isn’t to say these were the only safe zones though, there were others too. Numerous islands in the North Sea or Baltic Sea had isolated themselves from the swarms of undead. Like most of Europe, many people chose to hide in the old castles, palaces and cathedrals which still dotted our country. And then there was... the Black Forest.

**He shivers for dramatic effect then continues speaking.**

Only 50,000 of the 500,000 people who fled into the Black Forest region survived until the end of the war. Many of them died of starvation, illness, or harsh weather conditions.

**“Where was the heaviest pocket of zombies located in Germany?”**

North Rhine Westphalia had the largest number of zombies. It had a pre war population of nearly 18 million people, greater than Belgium's entire population. Dozens of Germany’s most populated cities were located within the state. It had been the heavy industrial leader in Germany since before unification. The Rhine River flowed right through the middle of the province. All these things meant that the province would be packed to the brim with ghouls. And our predictions were right. It took us over a year to clear out the near 13 million zombies who congregated there.

**“Which safe zone did you go to?”**

I went to the Schleswig Holstein safe zone. It was a rough time getting there. I lived in Leipzig just before the start of the infection. I traveled by bike so I could avoid the cramped autobahn which teethed with cars, zombies, and refugees. It also helps that I left a bit earlier. The panic started around May, and I was already passing through Saxony Anhalt by that time. Point is I was safe. Once everyone was safely behind the border, the government began preparing its next move.

**“And what was that? Military reconquest?”**

Fuck no, are you insane? Germany had lost a quarter of its soldiers just to end up with a few patches of uninfested land. Our best men and equipment were unaccounted for. No, the first move was to find enough food for the remaining 20 million people that were still alive in the North. Our neighbors gave us plenty of supplies to help us figure out a solution. We began growing wheat and potatoes at a massive rate. It is a good thing most of the land in Denmark is flat, that helped us out a lot. Anybody who your department of strategic services might call F6 was employed as either an agricultural worker or as a militiamen. The government still had a lot of outdated Cold War stocks to hand out. Our job was to help and give relief to the few professional soldiers left.

**“You served in the militias?”**

Yes I did. A lot of our duties were as border guards or public workers. There was a lot of work to be done. Especially with ‘resource collection’. Our country got a lot of its energy from coal, oil, and natural gas. With the loss of the Ruhr and Saarland our coal production dried up. Our other fossil fuels came from Russia, the UK, or Norway. But with their own infestations diverting their attention, they had nothing to give us. 

**“What about renewable energy? Or nuclear and hydroelectric energy?”**

Too intricate to maintain. We could barely feed ourselves, how were we gonna get enough enriched uranium to keep up a nuclear reactor? There wasn't even one located within the confines of the safety zone. Even the renewable energy sources required upkeep that we couldn't provide. How are we supposed to build a solar panel or windmill without a lithium ion battery? More importantly, where are we supposed to get lithium to build the fucking thing? Lithium comes from South America, not the north of Europe. 

That was another bad thing, winter. Northern Europe is cold as hell, and it just got colder during the zombie war. The sky was grey nearly every single day. I don’t think we ever had a day over 5 degrees celsius from September to April. All this cold made disease an easy thing to get. We didn’t nearly have enough medicine for everybody. Over 8 million people died in all the safe zones that first year.

**“Did the government ever try to launch raids during the winter?”**

Eh, a few. Mostly so we could pick up supply stockpiles that were still around when the military retreated. I never went on any of those raids. That was the job for the professional troops. We just guarded the border and made sure to keep any attackers at bay. There were still a lot of swarms. Most of them came from the East, having walked across the Northern European Plain. 

**"And the sea or river attacks?"**

Those were a challenge too. We tried to prevent waterborne attacks using nets. We would attach anchors and buoys to the net and drop it in a body of water. In theory, it created a 10 foot wall the zombies couldn't get through. In practice, the water counteracts gravity, so a portion of them would just climb over. The nets would act like a rope wall. 

**"What about using the navy against them?"**

There wasn't any point. Our navy was either held in the city of Schleswig's port or abandoned during the retreat. They were given just enough fuel to book it to Gottland incase the safety zone was breached.

**"But that didn't happen."**

Of course, and I'm grateful for that. 


End file.
